Metri and Belly
by SuperPotterLocked-InTheTardis
Summary: Edward left Bella, right after their daughter, Renesmee dies of heart complications. She leaves for Italy to visit Aro, and falls in love with..? Working on Chapter 5 as we speak...
1. Why?

Renesmee lay curled up on the floor, her heart beating a million miles an hour. Her heart was weak, and Bella knew this. She knew this from the start, but no one ever suspected that she'd die at such a young age. Renesmee was only two years old. Bella let out a bloodcurling scream yelling for Carlisle.  
"Bella? Bella, love??" Edward rushed to her side. "It's okay. She'll be better, just let go." He pulled her, by her waist, away from her daughter, the only child Bella could ever have.  
"No, no, no! No, Renesmee! Mommy's here. You're fine." Bella yelled to her daughter, but she knew that Renesmee was gone. Tears streamed down her face, and she fought as hard as she could against Edward's grip, but she knew she couldn't win. All she could do was sit, and watch Carlisle take her daughter away from her.


	2. He left

"Bella...I think this is the time to tell you..." Edward sat, slowly next to his wife. She looked so different, her long hair now black, her eyes shining amber, her skin pale instead of the rosy red he remembered. "I....I'm leaving....but I don't want you to come.."  
"Edward...." She looked up at him. "I gave up everything for you...and you're leaving...again?"  
"I'm sorry." He said, getting up, grabbing a suitcase, and walking out the front door of the Cullen's house. She had no idea what to do. There was nowhere for her to go....except for...no. She couldn't.  
'I must.' She thought to herself. Bella grabbed all of the things important to her, some clothes, a picture of Renesmee with Charlie and Renee, her phone, and her passport. 'I've got to go.' She though. 'I've just got to.' She drove as fast as she could to the airport, and hopped onto the first plane to Italy, hoping, praying for a better life.


	3. Welcome

Bella sat for twelve hours, on three different flights, just to see Aro.  
'Is this what I really want to do?' She thought. It was too late, and she knew it. She took a deep breath, and just as she was about to go into the large mansion the Volturi lived in, Jane walked out.  
"What're you doing here? I thought you were with the Cullens." Jane said in that tone of voice, that made Bella want to rip her vocal chords out.  
"I'm here to speak with Aro." Bella told her, and walked past her without thinking about it. Jane caught up to her, and walked with her the entire way to Aro. He was sitting on a long red velvet couch.  
"Bella? What brings you here?" He asked, but already knew.  
"My daughter died of heart complications." She said in a flat tone. "I needed somewhere to stay. I couldn't stay with the Cullen's after Edward left."  
"What do you mean Edward left?" Aro asked, astonished.  
"He just left. I don't know why. He just said he had to leave without me." There was sincere sympathy in Jane's eyes, but that didn't change Bella's opinion of her. Jane was still the same snake she'd always been. "I can't believe I let it happen a second time." She muttered. Bella could sense Demetri making his way down the long, wide hallway to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Oh, It's you Isabella. Where's Edward?" He asked. "And your daughter...Umm."  
"Renesmee is dead, and Edward's gone." She said.  
"That's why she's here Demetri. She's looking for a place to stay. Of course you can stay here, if that's alright with everyone." Aro looked around the room, and no one dare defy his orders.  
"Then it's settled. Bella, welcome to Italy."


	4. In the field?

Aro himself got up and showed Bella the room she'd be staying in. It was practically the size of the cottage she and Edward and Renesmee lived in. Bella sighed, and slumped down onto the bed.  
"Why me? I was supposed to have this amazing life, live with the Cullens. My daughter...the only child I could have...dead...gone. My husband's gone too." She pulled her brown hair into a bun on the top of her head. She pulled sweats on, and slipped socks on. "And now, I don't know what to do."  
"Bella?" Demetri asked, opening the door.  
"Yes?" She asked, walking towards him.  
"Are you comfortable?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." A large grin spread across his face.  
"Yeah, well too bad. Put some clothes on, we're going out."  
"To where?"  
"You'll see."

Bella found herself outside, in the large garden Aro had grown himself.  
"He's put a lot into this garden. He says that his soul is burried within it. None of us really know, we just think he's kidding." Bella sighed, and admired the full moon. Demetri stopped in front of her, and looked straight into her face.  
"Why did Edward leave you?" He asked her.  
"I'm not sure. He said something like 'I'm leaving, and I don't want you to come with me' though, he didn't say why."  
"Oh." The rest of the night, Bella and Demetri spent out lying in the grass of the field behind the guest house, watching the stars and the moon.

Bella sighed and pushed herself up from the ground where Demetri was still laying. "  
"Are you going inside already?" He asked.  
"No. I'm thirsty..." She bounded off into the wild "backyard."

The whole time she was with Demetri, the world seemed to stop. Bella pushed this into the back of her mind, and thought of Edward the whole time she was hunting...

--------------------

:] I feel bad for those poor animals.  
Okay, this is longer right???  
Sorry, I've had like 4867267306792384573794 essays to do...  
And hey, reviews?

-Allison.


End file.
